<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Savior's Mother by EvelynMichelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565591">Their Savior's Mother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynMichelle/pseuds/EvelynMichelle'>EvelynMichelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frigga loves her sons, Gen, Revolution, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), loki to the rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynMichelle/pseuds/EvelynMichelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When at his most desperate, Thor had a vision of Odin. But he's not the only one who needs advice.</p><p>Loki has a vision of Frigga after leading the revolution off Sakaar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Savior's Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki stole the biggest ship he could find. They didn’t need it, most of the rebellion was staying planet-side but he did it anyway. Because he’s Loki and it just wouldn’t feel right to be in anything less than the best.</p><p>“So where are we going?” Korg asked him, taking a little too well to being led by a stranger. Then again, he wasn’t the brightest bulb out there either. Considering he’d asked the same question three times already.</p><p>“Don’t you have a home or something?” Loki didn’t really care either way. But he was feeling a little defensive. </p><p>He didn’t know where he was going. He wasn’t about to go to Asgard and get murdered by his sister, and most of the nine realms would have heard about him impersonating Odin so they were out too. Jotunheim was still mad about the Bifrost thing and Earth about the chitauri thing. So he genuinely had nowhere to go.</p><p>Between that and Thor’s parting words he was feeling a little raw. And he’d take it out on this moron if he had too.</p><p>“Eh,” Korg said with a shrug and gave no other comment on that. “So where are we going?”</p><p>Loki’s head hit the console with a satisfying thud.</p><p>“You’re going to lose brain cells doing that.”</p><p>Loki’s muscles tensed. The voice by its very nature demanded he relax, but his brain countered with a hardy What-the-Fuck? </p><p>He slowly lifted his head noting that it was a desk his head had actually hit, or at least that’s what someone wanted him to think. He reached out his senses, trying to detect some hint of an illusion and found nothing.</p><p>“I’ve got a few to spare,” he replied wearily turning in the chair he suddenly found himself in to look at his long-dead mother. She sat, beautiful as ever, on the bed of his old room in Asgard. Making every bookshelf and diagram and even the fireplace look magical just by her presence.</p><p>She smiled at his quip but gave no response. No doubt waiting for his questions. She’d always preferred for him to ask before she supplied information she knew he wanted. Insisting that he had to want to learn anything before she’d bother to teach him. That more than anything told him it was really Frigga sitting there.</p><p>There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, but what came out of his mouth wasn’t one he’d planned on asking.</p><p>“Did you see Odin?”</p><p>She nodded, looking pleased with his question. “Your father,” she emphasized “joined me not long ago, yes.”</p><p>His inability to take his eyes off her warred with his desire to hide from her gaze. How she could be here, smiling at him, after the last thing he said to her he couldn’t understand. </p><p>“You want me to go back, to Asgard. You want me to help Thor. But it’s pointless, I go and I die. I’m not going to die for them, I don’t owe Asgard anything. They don’t even like me.” He stood from the desk, pacing a familiar groove into the floor.</p><p>“You seem so sure.”</p><p>“About which one?”</p><p>“All of them.” </p><p>He hesitated no doubt she’d argue with every point he’d made but, whether this was a vision, a dream, or some illusion more powerful than he’d ever seen, he figured they didn’t have much time. So this time he asked the real question she wanted him to ask.</p><p>“Am I still a Prince of Asgard?” Am I still your son? He sat beside her trying to see her but still avoiding eye-contact. His eyes ended up on her lap.</p><p>“I hardly know who you are anymore,” she said surprising him. The still sensitive part of him immediately prickled at that but he knew her too well and loved her too much to believe she meant offense. So he waited for her to continue.</p><p>“The child I left behind was angry and lost.”</p><p>“Still a little lost,” Loki admitted sheepishly.</p><p>“But finding your way. You know where you need to go, you’re just afraid to get there.” </p><p>“I am not dying for Asgard.”</p><p>“Then don’t die.”</p><p>“Don’t die! She smashed Thor’s hammer like it was made of glass!”</p><p>“It’s only a hammer,” she shrugged and Loki gave her an incredulous look. </p><p>“I couldn’t even lift the thing!”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. It’s been a long time since you tried.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He could feel her embrace to the very core. He'd missed her so much. </p><p>“My love, you will always be our son. No matter what you do or whose blood runs through your veins we will always love you, whether you choose to claim us or not. And as such you will always be a Prince of Asgard. And Asgard needs it's Princes now more than ever.”</p><p>“Thor can handle it,” Loki huffed only for her to laugh. </p><p>“Loki, darling, when has your brother ever been able to handle anything without you?”</p><p>Loki sighed. “God damn it.”</p><p>When his vision returned to reality there was a hand waving in front of his face</p><p>“You have 3 seconds to move that hand before I remove it myself.”</p><p>The hand disappeared. “Hey look he's alive. Thought you were dead for a second. We were looking for—”</p><p>“Stop talking.”</p><p>“Ok.” There was hardly a pause before “Sooo, where are we going?”</p><p>“Asgard.”</p><p>“Oh, good… What's Asgard? Does it need a revolution too?”</p><p>“You could say that.”</p><p>“Good. We're good at that.”</p><p>Loki smirked. “Yes, I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>